Lost
by QuirkyTallOne
Summary: S/V story, romance and angst. it's the future but things aren't happy....yet


Disclaimer: No I don't own _Alias_, nor do I own the characters.

A/N: This is set in the future. I am a major Sydney/Vaughn shipper so if you're into will and Sydney (who the hell is?) or Sydney and Francie or some other combo then you might not want to read this. Though I hope you do. Read and enjoy, even review if you'd like. And I apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling errors I make, I'm not to good w/ editing.

********************

It had been 2 months since it all ended. No more SD-6 and no more lies. Unfortunately those months were spent yearning for her lost love. No he wasn't dead, and he wasn't in another country or city either. He was simply lost in a sleep of confusing dreams, and voices. 

*******************

2 months and 2 days earlier

********************  
  
"Joey's Pizza" 

"Sorry wrong number."

With that Sydney took her que to leave. She smiled to her self while trying to imagine what he would be wearing and how green his eyes would look. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Why was she having dreams of some one simply saying the name Sydney Bristow-Vaughn through out the whole night? She had never been this way with Danny…her mind quickly turned away from that, her good mood quickly lowering into anger and hate. Slowly she let her mind race back to the call. She hadn't received another mission from SD-6 so it couldn't possibly be about a counter mission. Curiosity started playing out several different scenarios of the meeting while she looked for her allusive keys. 

Finally with a smile of triumph she found them. Rushing to get there so as not to leave Vaughn waiting. Funny she thought, all these years and yet I still call him Vaughn…I should change that. With that last thought she left to meet her boss, her handler, but also her friend….well maybe more then just a friend…

***************

20 minutes later

***************

  
Vaughn, being incredibly eager to see Sydney, was pacing around the cement walls. Hoping to hear her footsteps soon. His mind silently telling him he had no right to be looking forward to seeing her so much, they were just friends, he was being disrespectful of that friendship, especially after the dream he had last night. His thoughts were disturbed by the beauty that is Sydney Bristow. Slowly (or at least to him) she walked in leaving a trail of magic and light behind her. He noticed there was something different about her. Nothing bad, just different. 

He grinned at her showing of his boyish smile "Hi, how are you doing?"

Taking the question to heart she answered quietly " Good very good," Silence followed with eager minds but doubtful mouths. "So why'd you call?" That was what he had been waiting for, finally he thought she would be happy, and I would be the one to see her so happy! Damn I am lucky.   


" I have some wonderful news Sydney…something you've been waiting for a long time." He stopped hoping she would catch onto what he was saying. Looking at him curiously, her mind raced with answers to his question. "What?" She replied in a way that meant to be annoyed, but sounded to her surprise eager to know. 

"Tomorrow don't go into work. In fact don't go there ever again. Tomorrow thanks to you, we are raiding the SD-6 headquarters. It's over Syd, it's finally over!" by the end of this he was smiling like a teenage boy who had just kissed the prettiest girl in school. But he didn't see what he wanted on Syd's face, there was shock and sadness. 

"You okay? I thought you'd be happy…" 

Angrily she replied "Why would I be happy when several of my friends are going to be sent to jail for acts of treason they don't even know they've committed? Why would that make me happy?" She looked at him, wanting to hate him, wanting to remove his eyes, those eyes that made her care so much. She started shouting again.

"Why in the hell would I get happiness off of that? These innocent people, have been thinking for the past few years that there helping the country! And Dixon…he's been there for so long, his wife and kids? How will they feel?"

"There's something you don't know about Dixon Sydney, 3 months ago Sloane let him in on everything, the alliance, how they're not part of the CIA. He's known that and he still does what he does. So that might make a difference to you. Also every person we don't have conformation about knowing about the Alliance will not be charged. I don't' know if that gives you reassurance," He looked at her hoping that maybe she would understand. 

"How long have you known? Why didn't' you tell me? I thought we were honest with each other?"

He grimaced at her reaction. He hoped she wouldn't question his honesty but in truth he knew it had to come. 

"About a month…"

" A month and you didn't tell me?" She replied cutting him off. 

"Listen to me, this was for the safety of our mission. If you were to find this out, you would've started acting differently around him, that would cause you and him to become suspicious and if that happened then another investigation may started concerning your loyalty, and who knows what might of happened." 

"You know what? I have to go..."

She looked at him, she was angry at him, but she didn't' know why. Deep down inside she found the answer. They finally were able to be together, and she was scared. She wanted him badly, and she desired for his touch, but it scared her. Giving her heart to another like this was scary, last time she loved a man, he died.. So she found an excuse to not be with him and so far it wasn't' working.

"Sydney… please don't go…" He pleaded with her. He couldn't' stand to be without her why was this happening? 

"It was nice working with you Vaughn maybe I'll see you around" She said while a tear crept down her cheek. Both knew she was running away. With out warning Vaughn grabbed for her shoulder turning her towards him. 

"Sydney there's something I need to tell you…." He gathered all strength he had inside of him, and said a prayer to anyone listening. 

"I need you in my life, I want you in my life, you can't leave not like this not unless we talk more…don't go…."

Touched by his emotion, she almost decided to fold into his arms right there, but her brain took over saying it was too much of a risk she should take, she would be hurt in the relationship and nothing good would come of it. She knew she was wrong.

"I'm sorry, I don't' need you anymore. I need myself…It was nice working with you Agent Vaughn…"

With that she left quickly, and silently so as not to let him hear her tears. Sadness and anger began to mold together inside of him, confusion came and left, leaving him with sorrow. Slowly he went back into his car. He didn't' really know were he was going to but he decided to stop at a bar. Something galled "Nitty's Pub." Slowly he walked in taking in the surrounding, smells came into his nose and he snarled in disgust. Tobacco, sweat, beer, and bad hygiene all mixed into one. He quickly made his way to the bar. Shot after shot of something called a Tequila mix. By the time he was finished he couldn't tell the difference between a stool and rabbit. He sluggishly went across the street to get into his car. His thoughts filled with sadness and of Sydney. He didn't' notice the car coming. He didn't' see the blinding light. He just felt the pain of the car hitting him. Darkness came surrounding forcing him to absorb it fully. Was this death? He asked that question was never answered. 

************************  
8 hours later

************************

Sydney awoke, feeling depressed, something wasn't' right. But she wasn't sure what, it just felt wrong. An annoying ring from her cell phone flooded her ears. Reaching quickly she answered. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Sydney…it's Devlin."  


"Oh Hi"

"I've got some bad news about Agent Vaughn…"

Vaughn? Her mind repeated his name over and over again. What happened to him? She asked her self before realizing she wasn't speaking…

"What?"

"Last night, I don't' know what the hell happened him but he was drinking a lot…And while walking to his car we think, He was hit by a car. Now he is going to be alright, he's lost a lot of blood, his lung collapsed earlier, and he does have many broken bones and bruising. But they've fixed him up. There's still a worse thing to this though…he's slipped into a comma. We don't' when he will wake up…"

"Were is he?" Sydney said frantically ..she couldn't loose him not after everything she just couldn't

"He's at our hospital…it's on Langly Road."

With that she hung up. 

*************************

2 months later

*************************  


Sydney recalled it all like she did, every day. Right now she was in the Hospital visiting Vaughn. Still no change, he was still in a comma, like the day before and most likely tomorrow. Her nights were cold and her days were harsh without him. Great she thought life was supposed to be happy….now look at me? Tears start to swell up in her eyes and cried again, like she did every day. Life just wasn't' life with out her Vaughn. 

TBC

*****************  
More will come


End file.
